Don't mess with True love
by CSCreations
Summary: Hades is determined to kill the saviors. But true love is stronger than that.


Emma arrived in the Underworld it wasn't like the other places. It had cells which inside of them were the souls of villains desperate from all the sins they had done. She was looking for her love, Killian dressed like a man so Hades won't recognize the savior, Emma knew that Killian hadn't have sins because he regretted for all of them he said that ''All the sins can be forgiven when someone loves you'' and she loved him more than anything and she knew that Killian wasn't in a was walking through the Underworld and she saw thousands of men walking around the Underworld like they were soldiers. Suddenly one man said:

''Come on all of you at the harbor we will practice your skills at guns the lord want you to be ready if the saviors will come and hit us'' The man said and Emma was thinking the saviors. Hades knew what he was doing he separated Emma and Killian the saviors and took Killian to the most dark place of all universe , Emma was afraid if someone finds out that she is a woman she could not see Killian again.

* * *

''Brother?'' Killian noticed someone familiar

''Liam?'' Killian said and hugged his brother

''How is this possible to be here in this horrible place?'' Killian said

''Hades brought me here, he knew that I was your brother and he wanted information about you, about the second savior'' Liam said

''What are you talking about? I am not savior Emma is'' Killian said

''Killian there's something I must have told you about a long time ago'' Liam said

''When you were still in our mother, she got sick and we were looking for a cure for days until someone visited us an old man he gave us a cure about our mother and said to us that you were important about his prophesy'' Liam said

''Liam, wait that old man maybe it was Merlin he did a prophesy but it was all about King Arthur I think'' Killian said

''No, Killian that's a different kind of prophesy the one that reveals our salvation from the Darkness that's why only his apprentice knew about it, the saviors a very old phenomenon in our days'' Liam said

''You mean that they were many of them in the past?'' Killian asked

''Yes, brother many saviors tried to defeat the darkness but they all failed'' Liam said

''Why?'' Killian said

''Because they chose power over love, the weapon Merlin made for the saviors to defeat the darkness is Excalibur and most of the saviors tempter to darkness and couldn't let go of it forever'' Liam said

''The Dark Ones you brought from the Underworld to Storybrook and killed them were all saviors before they became Dark Ones'' Liam said and Killian remembered them as a picture in his mind.

''And those who survived, turned against each other for the power as a result they lost all of it. You see the saviors are much powerful when they are together and they separated themselves'' Liam said

''But Emma and I survived in the Darkness and certainly won't be separated anymore if I find her'' Killian said

''You don't know that, by sacrificing yourself to save all you separated yourself from Emma and you don't want to see how Storybrook is since then. It's all part of Hades plan he already succeeded the first part he separated you I don't know what he plans but I know that it is bad'' Liam said

''You are the second savior brother, you are the only one who can save us , you and your true love , Emma'' Liam said

''No, I can't save anyone I am not capable of it'' Killian said

''You already did but now we have to reunite you with Emma it's our only hope'' Liam said

* * *

They went to the Dark palace of the Underworld where Hades was leading the pool souls of hell.

''Oh, is that a Jones brothers reunion?'' Hades said and looked at them

''So, happy to have you here, Hook we waited centuries for you to come. Now I heard that you two were at the Royal Navy am I right?'' Hades said and Killian nodded

''Perfect, I want you to go to the Harbor where my ships are and lead them to the Dark Sea where the souls are kept, I know you are capable for this job isn't that right, Captain?'' Hades said

''Whatever your evil plan is you will never get away with this'' Killian said

''Oh, Yeah, Yeah you are right of course I won't did you miss the part where I separated you from your Swan?'' Hades said and Killian pulled his sword to kill Hades but he disappeared into a black smoke

''Now, go I want my ships to be cared of'' Hades said and Liam and Killian left.

After they left someone appeared.

''My lord, what do you want me to do?'' The man said he seemed like it was a creature from the depths of Tartarus.

''Fire, the ship where Killian Jones will be and make sure you killed our savior'' Hades said with a smile

''Yes, my lord'' The creature said and left

''This time me and my associate in Storybrook, Rumpelstilskin will make sure that saviors will die.

* * *

Liam and Killian were at the docks of the Underworld.

''What happened, brother did you miss the sea?'' Liam said

''More than that I missed us, this feels like the old days'' Killian said

''Alright now let's get to work, prepare the anchors!'' Liam said to a member of the crew

''Eh, remember I am the captain now'' Killian said

''Of course you are so what I am supposed to order him, captain?'' Liam said

''What you order, Lieutenant'' Killian said and the brothers laughed

They were aboard for 1 hour and Killian was watching the sea thinking of her , his true love and where she would be right now.

''Are you thinking of her, aren't you?'' Liam said

''What do you think? I love her more than anything but...''Killian said

''But what?'' Liam said

''But I said all those terrible things to her when I was the Dark One I hurt her and I hope she will never forgive me'' Killian said

''I am sure she loves you as much as you do and she will certainly forgive you'' Liam said looking at the sea when suddenly Killian noticed something

''Brother, look!'' Killian said the whole ship was on fire

''Quickly, Liam go get a boat and take the crew in it'' Killian said

''You open the sails'' Killian said

''Aye, captain'' A man said everyone got in the boat except Killian who was trying to pull the sails.

''Killian!'' Liam said from the boat the whole ship was burning and Killian was trying to survive into the flames.

''There's your payment, my pet now I won'' Hades was watching the ship burning from a mountain and then he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the harbor where Emma was training... she noticed from the other side of the mountain that smoke was coming

''Eh, you the new one stop doing nothing and get back to work'' A man said to her Emma was feeling something in her heart she had a bad feeling for this and then she started running to this place and she saw Killian fighting with the flames. Good for her everyone was busy with training and then she got the chance and wore off Killian's coat and Killian's clothes and she wore the blue dress she was hiding with the coat. Quickly, she swam in the water and got in the flaming ship and pulled her loved one in the sea until they catch land. Killian was unconscious. They had swum a long distance to find land. She was just staring his blue eyes like the sea.

''I love you so much never forget that, I love you'' Emma said and kissed him she couldn't help it, Killian started opening his eyes and smiled. Then a voice heard quickly Emma hid behind a rock, it was Liam.

''Brother, brother, are you okay?'' Liam asked him

''I am alright now'' Killian said

''Certainly, Hades planned this to kill you, quickly we must go get you something to eat'' Liam said and helped him stand up.

''Liam, it was her'' Killian said and Emma behind the rock smiled

''What who?'' Liam said

''Emma she's here'' Killian said and Emma left

''No, you must drank a lot of water'' Liam said

''No, Liam it was her who saved me from the ship, I am certain I think I saw her beautiful golden her and her green eyes for a bit'' Killian said

''No, it must have been an illusion, brother'' Liam said

''I tasted her lips I know that feeling, the feeling of true love'' Killian said

''But how is this possible, how she got here women aren't allowed here you know that'' Liam said

''I don't know how but we can't search for her Hades will understand what are we looking for and he might be suspicious about it'' Killian said

''Maybe you can connect with her somehow, do you have anything of hers?'' Liam said and Killian got off his pocket the cuff he had gave her then to climb the beanstalk.

''There'' Killian said

''Alright, Killian'' Liam said and he clapped his hand and then a bird showed up

''There, you go write a letter to her the bird will smell this and it will find her and give this to her wherever she is'' Liam said and Killian wrote the letter.

* * *

Emma was dressed up like him again when she noticed the bird in the sky.

''What do you have here, is this for me?'' Emma said and pulled the letter off the bird and let it go

''Thank you, my friend'' Emma said and opened it and read it

 _''Emma, if it's really you who saved me and I am not dreaming_

 _I want to tell you that I am sorry for what I said to you and that I hope you will forgive me_

 _I may not come out of this alive but I want you to know that I love you more than my black heart_

 _and that I wanted us to live together in Storybrook in our home with all our friends and family''_

 _Thank you for saving me,_

 _I love you always and forever,_

 _Your Killian_

While Emma was reading it tears filled her eyes and courage got in her heart.

But suddenly Hades appeared.

''Just as I thought, the bird lead me here Hello savior nice outfit I could never recognize you like this, oops but I did'' Hades said laughing

''And now I will make sure that you will never see him again'' Hades said and took a hair from her

''Lock her in the castle'' Hades said to the guards who took Emma

''You will never win, you evil bastard'' Emma said

''Oh, yes I will and don't tell me that you don't have an experience in Enchanted Forest's dangeons''

* * *

 _E_ mma was wearing her blue dress now and she was looking the window of her dungeon.

''Oh, Killian find me my love'' Emma said and wrote a letter

* * *

Killian received the letter.

''Liam'' Killian said

''What is it brother?'' Liam said

''Hades is keeping Emma in the castle I must find her'' Killian said

''Whoa, wait you mean inside the castle there are deadly tricks there from Hades and more'' Liam said

''I don't care she came back for me so I am going to return the favor'' Killian said and took his horse to the castle which was well guarded Hades had commanded the guard to keep the saviors away from each other. Killian fought them and got in. He opened the dungeon and found her sleeping near the window and he kissed her. Suddenly she woke up and saw him.

''Killian'' Emma said and kissed him passionately

''I thought I could never see you again, my love you found me'' Killian said

''You found me, I love you so much'' Emma said

''And I you what do you say to go away from this place?'' Killian said

''As long as I am with you I would go to the end of the world'' Emma said and Killian smiled because a long time ago he had said the same exact thing to her father about her.

''Let's go '' Killian said and kissed her

* * *

Hades was watching them leaving from the castle and with a magic potion he transported himself to Storybrook where Rumpelstilskin was.

''Why are you here?'' Gold said and Hades was in normal clothes. He showed to him a crystal ball which was showing Emma and Killian leaving happy from the castle.

''Why you left them get away this wasn't our plan'' Gold said he was angry

''First, I thought the same way but then I said to myself ''isn't love wonderful?'' Hades said

''Talk'' Gold said

''Let them go they are no use now as long as they won't get in our feet'' Hades said

''I found the last ingredient for our plan, to make the weapon to destroy them once and for all'' Hades said and with his magic he showed up the Hair of Emma and Killian and put them in a potion.

''There you go when you enacted the Dark curse you used the hair of Snow and Charming, I use for our weapon the most powerful magic of all the truest love of all, the savior's ''Hades said

''Very clever'' Gold said

''Now, let's do some destruction'' Hades said and their magic made the weapon which could defeat the saviors the spindle.


End file.
